Resolution
by sheisdifferent
Summary: Harvey and Mike fight. Donna makes it better.


**So this is a little worm that wouldn't leave my brain after seeing the previews for 9x05. Something I'd love to see play out. Hope you enjoy! **

She gives him a bit of space, after Mike leaves. Or more aptly, after Mike storms out. He sits hunched on the sofa, nursing a glass of scotch, brooding. She busies herself, tidying up the kitchen from the remnants of their hastily abandoned dinner, watching him staring out at the city lights.

It was not surprising, Harvey and Mike going up against each other in a case was never going to go well, but they had both said some pretty hurtful things to each other tonight. They were to similar, Harvey and Mike, and they knew exactly which buttons to press to cause maximum damage.

She finishes drying the last dish, and puts it away, sighing softly as she pads over to him, perching on the arm of the sofa next to him. She runs her hand through his hair gently. 'You ready to tell me what's going on in that head of yours?' She says softly. He sighs, a deep, gusty thing, but stays silent for a few moments. She waits him out, knowing he's trying to sort through his thoughts.

'Was he right?' He finally says, voice low. She frowns slightly. 'You are going to have to give me a bit more than that. There were a lot of things said tonight.' She chides softly. He looks down at his hands, clutching his glass of scotch tighter. 'He said... he said I'd lost myself. That all I cared about was winning, and not about what that might mean for anyone else. Was he right?' He looks up at her then, eyes sad and searching.

She swallows thickly, feeling a lump rise in her throat at his expression. She still can't believe it sometimes, how far he has come. A year ago, he wouldn't have let what Mike said get to him this much, it simply wouldn't have occurred to him to. She feels a wave of anger wash over her at Mike, for making Harvey doubt himself. Especially when he didn't deserve it, and he really hadn't. Mike has lashed out, angry and frustrated at the case. The case. Not Harvey. But he had copped the brunt of it anyway.

'No. I don't think he was right. I think that he took out how frustrated he was on you. This case, it's messing with him, you know that. He's desperate to win, and you are what is standing in his way. That's what tonight was, Harvey.' She finishes, rubbing her hand up and down his back soothingly. He nods slightly, but doesn't respond.

She watches him, seeing the emotions flickering across his face, before he speaks again. 'What if.. what if he _is _right though? These last few years, all of the crap that's happened at the firm, I feel like...I feel like it's slowly chipped away at me. Losing Jessica, losing Robert. What if I have lost myself? The kind of lawyer I want to be, the kind of man... what if I can never become them?' He says sadly, not meeting her eyes. She closes her own for a second, before she slides from her position, crouching down in front of him and taking the drink out of his hands, placing it on the coffee table behind her.

She takes both of his hands, and holds them tightly in her own. 'Harvey. I know exactly what kind of man you are. You are a _good_ man. I've said it before, and I'll say it as many times as I need to, until you believe it. As for the type of lawyer you are, well let's just say there is a reason I worked for you all those years, honey. You like to win yes, but you don't do it at the expense of others. You are compassionate when the situation calls for it, and always fair. You always do the right thing...' she narrows her eyes at him playfully. '...eventually, that is. I don't want you to doubt that. If it means anything, I never have. I've always had complete faith in you, and I always will.' She finishes, squeezing his hands tightly.

He looks down at her, a look of wonder on his face. 'It means everything. I don't know what I ever did to deserve you, I really don't.' He says softly. She smiles up at him, the love she has for him swelling in her chest. 'Somehow, you make everything feel okay. You've always been able to do that for me, I don't think I've ever thanked you for that.' He gently pulls her up toward him by their joint hands, sliding her into his lap, and into his arms. She hugs him tightly, and feels him bury his face in her hair. They sit, just holding onto each other, for a few quiet moments.

When he speaks, breaking the silence, she can hear the smirk in his voice. 'So. Honey, huh?' He says, pulling back a little to look at her. She feels herself blush, and tries to cover it up by sassing him.

'Really. _That's_ what you took from all that?' She says, rolling her eyes at him. He chuckles, pulling her closer to him. 'Not at all. It was memorable though. I think that's the first time you've ever called me something other than my name.' He says, grinning at her.

She scoffs. 'Well that's just not true. I've called you many names over the years...' she taps her finger on her chin, pretending to be lost in thought. '...let's see...jackass, idiot, stubborn ass, manwho...' he cuts her off with a kiss, laughing into her mouth. 'Yeah, yeah. I get it. I have to say, I prefer this one. It was...nice' he says softly. She runs her finger over his brow, and he closes his eyes, leaning into her touch. 'Yeah?' She whispers. He smiles, kisses her lightly on the mouth. 'Yeah.' He whispers back.

They sit there, smiling stupidly at each other for a time, before his fades slightly. 'What am I going to do about Mike?' He says softly. She sighs. 'Nothing tonight. Tomorrow though, tomorrow you are going to go do what you do best, and find a way to make it right with Mike, and the case. It's not going to be easy, but I know you can do it.' She says. He looks at her steadily, eyes intent on her face. 'How?' He says. She smiles at him softly, 'Faith, remember? Even if you are all out right now, I've got enough for the both of us' he makes a soft sound, and pulls her back into his arms, kissing her deeply.

She feels a wave of gratefulness wash over her, that they are here. Finally at a place where they come to each other for resolution and comfort, instead of running in the other direction, and knows everything they went through to get here was all worth it. She holds him close to her. She wouldn't change a thing.


End file.
